Réminiscences
by AsterRealm
Summary: Au milieu de ses souvenirs, une voix, un visage, et une larme sur sa joue. Léger RokuShion.


**Disclaimer : Square Enix, Disney**

**J'avais envie d'un OS, alors le voilà. Dédicacé à AkuRokuShi, pour les reviews super cool et gentilles que tu m'as laissées :3**

* * *

L'univers avait changé.

Il l'avait connu bleu et sombre, pluvieux, défiguré par des tours anonymes ; il l'avait trouvé au creux de la nuit, éclairé par la lumière du seul but qu'il avait jamais eu, une lune d'une forme étrange, un monde auquel, il le savait maintenant, il n'aurait jamais accès. Il l'avait connu blanc, vaste et vide, habité seulement par des choses en manteaux noirs, par des êtres qui ne pouvaient pas exister. Il l'avait trouvé faux et triste, abyssal, lent et sans saveur. Cet univers n'était pas le sien, il n'aurait jamais pu l'être. Cet univers était synonyme de mort et de désespoir, de quête sans issue, de cul-de-sac.

Il l'avait connu orange et or, caché entre le jour et la nuit, au moment où le soleil se couche ; il l'avait trouvé joyeux, abritant de nombreuses existences, porteur de sens, porteur d'espoir. Il l'avait connu chaleureux, accueillant, rassurant, avec un goût de sel et de sucre, un regard des hauteurs d'un clocher, des rires et des sourires, des amitiés. Il l'avait trouvé magnifique, prometteur, puis menteur et illusoire, manipulateur, et il avait pensé que cet univers-là n'était pas mieux que l'autre, au final, pas plus honnête, pas plus tendre, pas plus indulgent. Ici comme là-bas les êtres qui n'étaient rien restaient des êtres qui n'étaient rien, et la vie que son cœur pensait y avoir trouvé n'était qu'un mensonge parmi tant d'autres, juste un rêve, inexistant, rapidement effacé.

Mais l'univers avait changé.

Le blanc, la pluie, le soleil couchant, la gare avaient disparu. Les gens s'étaient évanouis dans le néant, et il était resté là, seul à nouveau, perdu encore, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il avait cru, en apprenant la vérité, en découvrant qui il était, ce qui allait lui arriver, il avait cru qu'il disparaîtrait, qu'il redeviendrait entier, qu'il ne serait plus Roxas, qu'il serait Sora et que tout ce qu'il avait vécu serait détruit, oublié, perdu à jamais dans les confins du monde, là où se réunissent les souvenirs libres et sans maîtres, sans attaches, sans existence ; là où se rendaient des images et des mots mélangés et sans le moindre sens, des éclats de murmures échangés, peut-être le reflet d'un visage ou le bruit d'une larme écrasée au sol. Il avait cru qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un, et que devenir quelqu'un signifiait qu'il perdrait ce qu'il avait été, ou ce qu'il n'avait pas été, le rien ambulant qui avait cru posséder un cœur, une vie à défendre, le fantôme qui finalement avait compris que c'était peine perdue.

Mais il n'avait pas disparu, il n'était pas devenu Sora, pas comme il l'avait pensé. Il était toujours là, _Roxas_ était toujours là, serrant contre lui ses précieux souvenirs, les dernières traces de son existence insensée ; il était là, à flotter au milieu du rien, à ne rien savoir, ne rien comprendre, à essayer d'abandonner sans jamais y parvenir. Il était là et il pensait à Sora. Il se demandait qui il était, ce qu'il faisait, s'il le connaissait, s'il savait. Il se demandait si _lui_ resterait là pour toujours, à attendre, ou s'il finirait par se réveiller, exister à nouveau – exister, enfin.

Il pensait, il rêvait, et il savait que c'était impossible – que son rôle était terminé, qu'il n'avait plus aucune carte à jouer, plus personne à attendre ou à chercher. Il resterait ici pour l'éternité, abandonné, sans personne pour se souvenir de lui.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Ce n'était pas ce que Naminé lui avait promis. Mais comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Qu'était-elle devenue, elle, d'ailleurs ? Existait-elle encore ? Flottait-elle dans le néant, comme lui, au plus profond d'un cœur qu'elle connaissait à peine mais qui était supposé être le sien ? Se souvenait-elle de lui, de la Cité du Crépuscule, de toute leur pitoyable et courte existence, de leurs quelques conversations échangées ?

Il pensa à elle puis pensa aux autres, à l'Organisation, à Axel qui le cherchait peut-être encore, à l'homme qui l'avait enfermé ici, à cette fille aux cheveux rouges dont le visage et la voix résonnait tout autour de lui, omniprésente, lumière brillant dans chacun des souvenirs de Sora, dans chacune de ses pensées. Qui étaient-ils tous désormais, qu'étaient-ils devenus, que cherchaient-ils, où allaient-ils ?

Il était dans ce nouvel univers et ne pouvait que se poser ces questions en sachant ne jamais pouvoir en effleurer les réponses. Il n'était rien, il n'était personne, et pourtant il était là, il existait, et il n'était pas Sora.

Sora, l'élu de la Keyblade, le héros qui avait sauvé les mondes des ténèbres, qui leur avait résisté, qui s'était sacrifié pour la fille qu'il aimait. Sora, le petit garçon qui jouait sur les Îles du Destin avec ses meilleurs amis, qui espérait découvrir le ciel et les autres mondes, qui rêvait d'aventure, qui faisait la course et riait avec Kairi et Riku.

Ces souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens effleuraient son esprit et lui procuraient un sentiment doux-amer, comme une joie oubliée, un destin qu'il avait vécu sans le vivre réellement, une tristesse pour tout ce qu'il avait manqué, ce qu'il aurait pu vivre, s'il était resté une existence qui aurait pu être la sienne, mais qui ne l'était pas, qui ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais Roxas oubliait, parfois, qu'il n'était pas Sora ; Roxas s'imaginait les pieds dans le sable, le regard perdu dans l'océan, ou assis sur cet arbre que les trois enfants avaient choisi comme lieu de retrouvailles et sur lequel ils avaient de longues discussions sur le reste de l'univers, sur les aventures qu'ils allaient entreprendre.

Il s'imagina assis sur cet arbre avec Axel, il s'imagina parler de tout et de rien, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire à la Cité du Crépuscule, perchés sur leur clocher au-dessus de la ville, à se partager une glace. Comme il l'avait fait avec Hayner, Pence et Olette, à s'échanger le prix de cette compétition qu'il avait gagnée, à partager un morceau de bonheur avant la grande désillusion.

Il s'imagina sur cet arbre et l'imagina si bien qu'il pouvait presque sentir le vent couler le long de sa peau, à travers ses cheveux, le cri des oiseaux, la lumière du soleil couchant qui l'aveuglait un peu. Il pouvait sentir la présence d'Axel à ses côtés, debout, adossé au tronc, à sourire, lui lancer une pique, et lui d'y répondre du tac au tac. Il pouvait sentir leurs pieds pendus dans le vide, sur la tour de l'horloge, revoir son air enthousiaste, l'entendre lui expliquer toutes ces choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, rire à ses remarques, répondre aux questions posée par une voix douce et légère, presque imperceptible. Il pouvait sentir la très faible pression sur son épaule gauche, le fantôme d'un léger coup contre son épaule, et un rire, un autre rire, plus aigu, plus discret, qu'il pouvait à peine percevoir à travers les siens et ceux d'Axel.

Des fragments de voix et de gestes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comme une réminiscence, un souvenir, mais ce souvenir-là n'appartenait pas à Sora, ce souvenir-là n'appartenait à personne. Quelque chose qui lui était étranger et à la fois étrangement familier, un souffle de vent dans les arbres, rien d'autre que les bribes d'un rêve qu'il avait peut-être fait durant sa courte existence.

Ça n'avait pas tant d'importance. Pas vraiment.

Mais comme une berceuse oubliée, cette nouvelle voix rejoignait ses pensées, un sentiment de bonheur et de vide qui allait et venait, disparaissait, se plantait dans sa poitrine, s'envolait vers le néant. Roxas la connaissait. Il ne la connaissait pas.

Si, il la connaissait.

Il se vit seul, à la Cité du Crépuscule, à manger une glace au-dessus de la gare, il se vit en sortir une autre et la tendre à la personne à côté de lui. Mais il n'y avait personne – Axel était parti, il était en mission, alors il l'attendait là-bas, en espérant qu'il revienne, et il était seul, complètement seul.

Pourtant la seconde glace avait disparu, quelqu'un l'avait prise mais ce quelqu'un n'était plus là, n'avait jamais été là, et...

Il se revit assis sur cet arbre, mais il ne riait pas. Il vit Axel adossé contre le tronc, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, le regard perdu dans l'horizon. La voix était là à nouveau, à peine présente mais bien là, et Roxas sut qu'il devait l'attraper, la retenir avant qu'elle ne s'en aille encore.

La voix était triste, et il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait. Et un instant, un très court instant, il se demanda – dans ce souvenir-là, à cet endroit-là et à cet instant-là, n'étaient-ils pas trois ?

Mais ils n'étaient que deux, Axel et lui, les meilleurs amis. Ils avaient toujours été deux, s'étaient partagés des glaces pendant près d'un an.

Pourtant, entre eux, il y avait un flottement, une petite altération dans la réalité, quelque chose qui souhaitait lutter pour exister. Quelque chose qui n'appartenait pas à Sora... quelque chose qui lui appartenait à _lui_, à Roxas.

Des débris au sein même de la mémoire qu'il avait pris tant soin de garder intacte. Rien que de la poussière, une traînée derrière une étoile filante qui disparaissait aussitôt dans la nuit.

Et plus il essayait de la saisir, de s'en rappeler, plus elle semblait s'enfoncer dans la nuit. Chaque fois qu'il pensait la toucher, il la perdait à nouveau.

Il la perdait encore et encore.

Mais la certitude que c'était quelque chose d'important, quelque chose de capital, elle, ne lui échappait pas. Au contraire, elle enfonçait ses racines dans ses pensées, lui murmurait qu'il fallait qu'il se souvienne, que ce n'était pas une illusion, que tout ça avait vraiment existé, que c'était essentiel.

Parfois, alors, il saisissait un mot, un éclat de rire, un regard bleu tourné vers lui. _C'est sucré... et salé à la fois._ Un sourire, des cheveux noirs qui s'envolaient avec le souffle du vent. J_e suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré._ Des éclats brillants perdus dans le ciel...

Une larme salée entre ses lèvres.

_Qui es-tu, déjà? _

_C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose de très important. _

Marcher dans le sable... le soleil couchant.

* * *

Il avançait sans but, seul, dans cet univers de souvenirs qu'il s'était créé, sur cette île qui avait été si importante pour Sora. Il avançait avec ce vide qui se creusait de plus en plus profond à l'intérieur, qui le rongeait et essayait d'envahir son cœur. Le vent dans ses cheveux. Il était mieux ici, après tout, mieux que nulle part.

Il s'arrêta.

_Ma place est avec Sora. Et maintenant... je vais retourner auprès de lui. _

Une larme sur sa joue, et la douleur qui s'immisçait dans son cœur. Il se pencha et plongea ses doigts dans le sable, attendit que la mer vienne les caresser, les emporter, l'emporter lui.

_Je suis heureuse... _

Il se sentait si mal, si vide, si triste, d'un coup, et la voix était là, plus présente que jamais. Il pouvait percevoir une silhouette, une robe noire, celle de l'Organisation – un visage sous une capuche. Des lèvres fines qui s'étiraient en un sourire gentil, des yeux remplis de tristesse.

La mer avala ses mains puis se retira comme elle finissait toujours par le faire, comme les réminiscences qui le hantaient de plus en plus souvent, agaçantes, douloureuses, mais qui parfois lui mettaient du baume au cœur, le réchauffaient comme le soleil, et finalement laissaient derrières elles un soupçon de joie, une minuscule pointe de bonheur quelque chose qu'il avait connu, ailleurs, à un autre moment, mais quelque chose qu'il avait connu _lui_.

La mer se retira et lui laissa un cadeau qu'il prit entre ses doigts, qu'il examina, qu'il mit dans sa poche en pensant qu'il les lui donnerait, qu'il les poserait sur le bord de son lit comme elle l'avait fait pour lui.

_... de t'avoir rencontré..._

Il se releva, regarda au loin, et en vit un autre, un coquillage rosé échoué sur la plage, qui attendait juste qu'il vienne le chercher.

Alors il le prit lui aussi, le déposa auprès de l'autre, puis en ramassa un encore, un autre, un nouveau, et tous trouvèrent le chemin de sa poche, un écho dans ses souvenirs.

_... oh, et bien sûr, Axel aussi... _

Comme un chemin, les coquillages se suivaient les uns après les autres, le guidaient vers une destination inconnue, le long de la mer, là où descendait progressivement le soleil, quelque part où le ciel était rouge et or – quelque part où...

_Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. _

Il y avait comme une boule dans sa gorge, étrange, une main contre sa joue. Il pouvait presque la voir, presque s'en rappeler – elle, celle qu'il avait oubliée, celle qui avait disparu, sa meilleure amie.

Une boule qui en devenait presque douloureuse. Un battement de cœur triste et désespéré. Il se souvint de sa détresse, de son désarroi, du corps de cette personne entre ses bras, voué à disparaître, à retourner à celui qu'elle était, celui qu'il était, à rendre les morceaux de souvenir qu'elle lui avait emprunté comme il avait dû rendre les siens.

_N'oublie jamais... que c'est la vérité. _

_Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. _

Bientôt les fragments et les murmures se mirent à prendre forme. Des conversations entières. Des échanges joyeux, sur le clocher. Trois glaces à l'eau de mer qui fondaient entre leurs doigts. Axel, adossé au tronc, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Roxas assis, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, et entre eux, entre eux une petite silhouette, une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, au visage familier, à la voix douce et triste, une fille qui se demandait ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qu'elle devait faire. Une fille qu'il aimait, sa meilleure amie, une fille qu'il voulait rassurer, qu'il voulait convaincre de retourner à Illusiopolis avec lui, pour qu'ils puissent continuer à être les meilleurs amis, pour qu'ils puissent partager de nouveaux moments ensemble, créer de nouveaux souvenirs.

Une fille qui déposait des coquillages sur son lit, comme il en avait dans sa poche, contre sa cuisse, une fille qui se demandait ce que signifiait l'amitié, qui cherchait à tout comprendre, qui avait perdu la Keyblade et l'avait retrouvée, qui ne parlait pas, le visage caché sous sa capuche, puis qui riait avec eux deux, Axel et Roxas, et la bande qu'ils formaient, ce jour de vacances, ce jour à la plage, ce jour à contempler le ciel en se demandant de quoi serait fait leur avenir – l'avenir qu'ils n'avaient pas, celui qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Une fille qui cherchait à savoir ce qu'était un cœur ; une fille pour qui il n'était pas supposé ressentir quoi que ce soit et dont le souvenir, pourtant, l'emplissait de mélancolie et de tendresse.

Une fille à qui il avait fait une promesse. Une promesse qu'il n'avait pas pu respecter, qu'il avait oubliée.

_Numéro quatorze._

Et soudain, elle était là. Au bout de la piste laissée par les coquillages, debout, dans le sable, dos à lui – mais il savait que c'était elle, parce qu'il s'en souvenait, désormais. Il s'en souvenait et ne laisserait plus jamais s'envoler ces souvenirs qu'il avait eu tant de mal à rattraper. Il les garderait bien au chaud dans son cœur, là où on ne pourrait plus les en extirper, car c'était _son_ cœur, _ses_ souvenirs, et qu'ils n'appartenaient plus à personne d'autre que lui.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et il reconnut son regard et son sourire.

Et enfin un murmure entre ses lèvres, un prénom qu'il pensait ne plus jamais retrouver.

_Xion_.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur, avec cette boule au fond de la gorge, la peur qu'elle ne vole en éclat et ne disparaisse comme le reste ; avec les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues, et celles qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux à elle. Avec le bonheur craintif de celui qui ne veut pas voir ses espoirs brisés à jamais, qui ne veut pas se rendre compte que tout était une illusion, encore, toujours.

Pourtant il s'approcha et pu la voir à nouveau, tangible, bien réelle, et la peur s'évanouit enfin pour ne laisser place qu'au soulagement et au bonheur. Il laissa les larmes couler, ne fit aucun effort pour les retenir, tant la retrouver le comblait de joie à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ni espérer.

– Je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

Elle pleurait, elle aussi, mais sa voix ne tremblait pas, sa voix était telle qu'il se la rappelait, douce et légère comme une plume.

Puis la culpabilité, presque incongrue, s'empara de lui, et il baissa la tête.

– Kingdom Hearts... je n'ai pas pu...

Une main se posa sur sa joue, lui rappelant le contact de cette même main contre cette même joue le jour où il l'avait perdue, où il l'avait oubliée. Elle lui sourit.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes ici tous les deux. Aie confiance en Sora. Il s'en chargera pour nous.

Il hocha la tête. Sora le ferait pour eux. Ils faisaient partie de lui, après tout. Il finirait par comprendre... son cœur lui montrerait la voie à suivre.

– Roxas, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Xion effaça une larme qui roulait sur sa joue sortit quelque chose de sa poche avec un sourire encore plus lumineux. Un coquillage, comme ceux qu'il avait ramassé. Il le prit sans un mot. Se sentit sur point de pleurer à nouveau.

Il retira ceux qu'il avait trouvé sur la plage, les laissa tomber au sol, et les remplaça par le cadeau de Xion. Il ne le perdrait pas, il le garderait auprès de lui, toujours, il ne l'oublierait plus jamais. Plus jamais.

– Merci.

Dans un élan d'émotion, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se mit à rire, du même rire que celui qu'elle avait toujours eu, le même que celui qu'il avait toujours aimé alors il se joignit à elle, lui aussi, à travers ses larmes, et ils ne se lâchèrent plus pendant de longues minutes, il continuèrent à rire ensemble dans ce petit monde issus des souvenirs de Sora – ou peut-être de leurs souvenirs à eux.

Xion. Il l'avait cherchée pendant si longtemps.

Il l'avait trouvée, enfin. Il se détacha d'elle, la regarda, lui sourit, sut qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant-là. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire plus tôt, dans une autre vie, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, tous les trois.

Axel, Roxas, Xion.

– Je suis si heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

Seulement un murmure, et en face un sourire heureux. Alors, il sut qu'il ne serait plus jamais triste. Il sut qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Et l'idée de passer l'éternité ainsi, dans le cœur de Sora, à ramasser des coquillages, à rire, à se souvenir du passé ensemble lui sembla soudain être une existence digne d'être vécue.

L'univers avait changé, et il était plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

**Je ne pardonnerai JAMAIS la mort de Xion. Si elle n'a pas de fin heureuse dans KHIII je meurs. ;^; Ils ont le droit d'être heureux, bordel. **

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je vous aimerai toute ma vie après ça. **


End file.
